The Bet
by itotallyrock77
Summary: Pierre loved chelsea but he couldn't say it. one day they make a bet. if chelsea could fall in love with pierre within one month she would give him one of her recipes. pierrexchelsea pierre's POV. T rating for a few bad words.
1. the bet

She'd always see me as a child and not as the man who loved her. She'd always see me as a silly kid and not as a gentleman who would be willing to do anything for her. But I couldn't say it. I couldn't say how I felt in fear in getting rejected. I feel so stupid. Sitting here like a selfish little kid, glaring at every guy that gets near her. Denny is practically terrified of me now because one time at the diner he was talking to her and glared at him like I wanted to kill him. This wouldn't have been too bad if I wasn't eating at the time (I had a knife). And today I am determined to tell her how I feel. I will tell her and won't care if she calls me a kid and laughs in my face….. I am starting to have second thoughts.

"Pierre!" I was jerked out of my mental rant to be greeted by the object of my affections. Chelsea. Her chocolate hair, her ocean-like eyes. And even though she worked on a farm she was still petite and lovely, not to mention a good cook.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Pierre?" Chelsea said with confusion in her voice.

"I…I wasn't staring!" I said quickly.

"Really? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Oh yeah! I brought something for you, Pierre" she took out miso soup "Luke from the diner taught me how to make it. I need to see if it is up to the famous gormet's standards" she said sarcastically.

I took the bowl from her and tasted it. It tasted great! Even though it was just miso soup it had a unique taste to it. "It's great" I said.

"Really?" she said "I added some ingredients of my own in there".

"What is it?" I asked, eager to know her secret.

"You of all people should know, that like a magician, a chief never reveals their secrets"

"Well…." And I knew I was going to regret what I was going to say next "lets have a bet then"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I get you to fall in love with me within one month you will tell me your secret"

"Fine, but if you don't, you will have to give me your recipe for finest curry. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay then. Starting tomorrow, fall 29, the bet will start".


	2. the bruise

I woke up tired and groggy. I couldn't sleep at all. All night this stupid bet was on my mind. 'What should I do to get her to fall for me?' 'I shouldn't have done this' 'what if I lose?' and my mental rants go on and on and on.

I heard a knock on my door and female giggling outside. "I hope it isn't Charlie and Eliza" I said "they always want to play house and I am sick of being the child"

I got dressed and opened the door. And to my surprise (and relief) it was not Charlie and Eliza, but almost every girl on the island. Julia, Lanna, and Natalie were standing at my doorway. They ran inside and practically made themselves at home.

"What are you girls doing here?!" I demanded to know.

"We heard about the bet between you and Chelsea and we want to help you win" Julia answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" I simply asked. I had no idea why these girls would want to help me. I rarely ever talked to them, so why?

This time it was Lanna who answered me. "We are Chelsea's best friends, and we have been ever since we came to this island. But for three years she has never once been with a guy and we think she needs to settle down with a nice one. And this is a perfect chance! And since we all have boyfriends we could give you ideas".

"You all have boyfriends" I asked, starting to get interested.

"Yeah" Natalie answered "Julia has Elliot, Lanna has Denny, and I have Vaughn"

"Whoa! Wait a minute, your dating Vaughn?!"

"Yeah. I'm pretty shocked myself"

"Can we please get back to the subject?!" Julia screeched. She is quite terrifying when she's mad. I don't know how Elliot stands it. "Now, we have to think of a way for her to like you…" Julia went off into her train of thought.

"Hey look!" Lanna said pointing at my clock "It's lunch time, let's think this over at the Diner"

"Okay, let's go" said Natalie, dragging along a very dazed Julia.

Once we were at the diner we all ordered something to eat. I, being pretty stressed out, sat down and started banging my head on our table (were the only ones at the diner).

"Hey Pierre, what in the world are you doing?" Julia asked, probably wondering why I was currently banging my head on our table. I looked up at her and she had to cover her mouth to suppress the laughing. Apparently the look of my little kid pouting expression and the newly formed big purple bruise on my forehead was funny. Lanna and Natalie started laughing to.

"Hey, wait a minute" Lanna said, still fighting back giggles "this might work for us"

"How could this work?" I asked seriously wondering how a bruise on my forehead could possibly make her fall for me.

"She has always had a natural motherly instinct" Natalie said "She always helped stop fights between me and Elliot when we first got here"

"Hmmmm… But I say we need some tears to sell the whole child act" Lanna said.

"Well, how am I suppose-" I was cut off by the loud bang of Lanna stomping on my foot. I immediately clutched my foot and started screaming at Lanna. "WHAT IN THE NAME OS THE HARVEST GODDESS DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"My, my Pierre. That is one big mouth" Lanna joked.

"Still, why did you stomp on my foot?" I asked, stating to get the feeling back into my foot.

"To make you cry" Lanna said simply, as if it was a perfect explanation.

"Well, it didn't work"

Lanna was about to stomp on my foot for a second time when Natalie stopped her (thank you Natalie). "You know, I don't think making Chelsea motherly will help her fall in love with Pierre, but instead make her treat him like a little kid"

"Yeah, nice going Lanna" Julia said sarcastically.

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with idea" Lanna countered.

Right after Lanna finished talking Chelsea walked in with Denny. This made me very angry but Lanna surprisingly stayed calm.

"Hey Lanna, that's your boyfriend, aren't you mad?" I asked. If I was mad because someone who was not my girlfriend was with another guy, wouldn't she be mad if someone who is her boyfriend was with another girl?

"Nah" she said "Denny said their just friends"

Just hearing this made me fully relieved because now I might actually have a shot with her. That is, until I saw her blush.

"Or maybe not" Natalie said When Chelsea blushed. "They look like more than friends to me"

Now Lanna and I were both trembling with anger. Denny saw me shooting daggers at him (not literally, of course) and saw Lanna glaring at him. I could hear him say an excuse to Chelsea and he left as fast as he could. Chelsea looked over her shoulder to say goodbye and saw me at the other side of the diner and started to walk over. The girls had "conveniently" abandoned me and when looked at Chelsea she had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she said when she finally got here. I wondered what she was talking about and then I suddenly remembered the bruise on my forehead.

"Y-yeah" was all I could manage to say while fighting back the blush that was slowly forming on my face. She touched her hand to my bruise, asked if I was okay one more time, said bye, then left.

"Well, I think that went well" Julia said as the girls walked back over.

"Say thank you" Lanna said.

"Why?"

"Because I was the one who thought of using the bruise in our plan"

"Thank you" Julia said in the most sarcastic voice I ever heard.

"Let's go back to Pierre's house and think of more ideas" Natalie said. And with that, we left.


	3. pierre the snowman

It's winter fourth and I haven't made any advances since the time at the diner. This bet was killing me with anxiety and stress. At least I could calm down at the snow festival. I probably wouldn't participate but just watching everyone else having fun might make me not so stressed.

I trudged through the snow towards the meadow. Lucky for me I lived on the east side of the island, or this could be a very long trip. Right when I was about to reach the bridge that led to the meadow I was talked to the ground.

"GLOMP!" Chelsea screamed as she "glomped" me to the ground.

"Get offa me!" I shouted at her. She finally got off of me and I stood up out of the cold snow. "Well I hope you're happy. Now I'm more cold than before". I turned around to see her smiling at me. She was wearing a red coat that matched her bandana and mittens and a bright blue scarf. She looked totally prepared for the snow festival while I only had on a coat. No mittens, no scarf.

"Well what are we standin' here for? Lets go to the festival!" Chelsea said in her usual cheery voice. This was probably one of the reasons I fell for her. She was always happy and never sad.

We walked to the festival where everyone was happily preparing for the soon to be built snowmen. Gannon welcomed everyone and told us to get a group together. Chelsea immediately ran over to Lanna, Julia, and Natalie and I decided to go sit in the back part of the meadow and watch everyone.

"GLOMP!" Chelsea screamed as she "glomped" me to the ground for a second time.

"Get offa me!" I yelled and she got off of me. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to build a snowman with Lanna, Julia, and Natalie"

"I was, but they said they're building them with their boyfriends and everyone else has a group. So you get the honor of building a snowman with the wonderful Chelsea" she said jokingly.

"Gather around everybody" Gallen said. When everybody was gathering I looked over at Lanna, Julia, and Natalie and they were all smiling at me. I silently cursed at them. "Now" Gallen continued "just to make sure everything clear, the group to make the largest snowman wins. Ready, set GO!!!"

As soon as Gallen said go Chelsea grabbed my hand and ran towards a perfect spot for making a snowman. We started making the snowman and I decided to have a little fun so I threw a snowball at Chelsea and it hit her in the stomach. She looked up at me with a devilish grin and said "This means war"

She threw a snowball at me and it hit me in the leg. I threw another at her and it almost hit her in the head but instead it flew right passed it.

"Grrrrr……so close" I said.

"What are you talking about, that missed by a mile!" she said in a very confident voice.

I took another snowball, and this time, it hit her on her arm

"Ha!" I said in victory.

"I ain't over 'till the fat lady sings" she said in a competitive voice.

"Want me to go get Mirabelle?" I said sarcastically.

"You are so lucky she didn't hear that!"

We kept on throwing snowballs at each other until I threw one that missed her completely and hit Taro in the back of the head. We both froze while Taro turned around to look at us.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Taro shouted at us.

As if by instinct we both pointed at each other and shouted t the exact same time. "He/she did it!"

"This is a snowman building contest, not a snowball throwing one. Now stop throwing snowballs and start building a snowman!" Taro shouted angrily. Chelsea and I went back to building our snowman and laughed quietly at Taro as soon as he turned back around.

We finished our snowman and we were giving it a final inspection. "It still needs something" Chelsea said thinking "oh, I know!" She turned to me, took my hat, and placed it on the snowman. She gave it a thumbs up and randomly started to sing a song.

"Pi~erre the snowman, was a nice and jolly soul. With a cork-cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal~"

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be 'frosty the snowman'?" I said, wondering why the snowman suddenly had my name.

"Yes, but since it has your hat it is now Pierre the snowman"

"Of course"

The festival was soon over. Our snowman was small because we only had two people so we didn't win. But we did get points for originality. Even though we didn't win we still had a fun snowball fight, got to see an angry Taro, learned a new song, and I always learned to wear mittens to snow festivals because my hands are freezing!

Disclaimer= I do not own harvest moon

JRocksAnime gave me the Idea of using the snow festival but I thought of the snowball fight, pierre the snowman, and everything else. Sorry to any Mirabelle fans, but I think she's fat ar at the least "chubby"


	4. fever

I paced back and forth in my house. Winter thanksgiving is tomorrow and it is just supposed to be a simple holiday where girls give chocolate to guys, right? Wrong. Everyone on the island got together and decided to make a "valentine's day dance". It is like any other festival; we get together in the meadow and hang out with everyone – except now we have to find dates. Some idiot named Denny suggested that guys ask the girls to the dance because the girls get to give the chocolate. He said that since guys get nervous on who's giving them chocolate the girls should have a chance to get nervous on who's going to the dance. I decided to ask Chelsea to the dance and I was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to ask her.

"H-hey Chelsea…..there's this dance tomorrow and……No, no that won't work! I know. I'll be like Kai from mineral town! A-hem…" I put on my best "Kai" face "Hey babe, let's go to the dance. UGG!!! That won't work either, this is like high school all over again!" I stopped talking to myself and realized that I was talking to a pot. I grabbed a marker and drew a face on it. "Goddess, I'm going crazy. And if this bet wasn't making me freak out enough but now this dance is making me doubly crazy!" I said again to the pot. "I should just ask her before someone else does". And I ran straight to Chelsea's farm.

I walked up the road that led to her farm, becoming more nervous with each step. "Stay calm" I told myself over and over. When I finally reached her farm I looked around to see where she was. She was walking from her chicken coop to her house and is it just me, or is it more like staggering than walking. I called out to her, she looked up for a split second, and looked back down. That split second was long enough to see a very tired expression on her face. She looked as if she was about to faint. I started to walk closer to her. I watched her carefully to make she was okay. She stopped walking and swayed back and forth. I called her name again, a little more worried. She didn't look up this time and fell to the ground.

"CHELSEA!" I screamed her name, and sprinted towards her. When I reached her I pulled her head up and started shouting. "Chelsea? Chelsea! Are you okay?!" Did you faint?! Wait, of course she fainted. Great question Pierre." I was panicking. I had absolutely no idea what to do. "Well, first I have to take her to her house" I said to myself. I picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to her house. When walking to her house I let my mind wander. I noticed how big her farm really was. Wow, no wonder she's tired. I also thought of how I was holding her, how it was bridal style, and how this might happen if we ever got married. I got stuck on this thought and felt my face go hot. We reached her house and I laid her on her bed. I looked at her, she was so beautiful. I rested my hand on her cheek and noticed something…She was burning up! "What do I do? What do I do?!" I asked no one, hoping to get an answer. "OK, um, first I need to….ummmmm. Oh yeah!" Something in my brain clicked. I put her blankets over her and put a damp towel on her head. Then I just sat next to her bed waiting for her to wake up. And before I knew it I was dozing off.

Chelsea's POV

Why is everything dark? I opened my eyes and realized I was back in my house. "Huh…why am I back here? Last thing I remember I was taking care of my chickens." I felt something wet on my forehead. I reached my hand to touch it and realized it was a rag. I must have a fever or something, I probably fainted. Ugg…see, this is what happens when you play in the snow until late at night Chelsea. Hmmm? I hear breathing….wait a minute I'm breathing….I know! I'll hold my breath and see if I still here the breathing. One, two, THREE! I held my breath as long as I can (which is not very long but long enough to still here the breathing). I looked down and I saw Pierre sleeping with his head resting against my bed. He looked so peaceful and cute. Wait a minute…._cute_? No, no Chelsea. What are you saying? But who am I kidding. I am so loosing this bet. But wait! I can't lose. I never lose! My competitive personality never lets me lose. "He must have helped me get to my house……..how sweet." I just looked at him with a smile on my face. "I'm bored" I stated simply. Hmmmmmm……what to do. I spaced out trying to think of what to do when I noticed a marker on the ground. I got out of bed and grabbed the marker and before I knew it I was drawing on Pierre's face. "Hmmm, let's draw a mustache…..and some glasses…kekeke he looks so funny." I "admired" my artwork when it started moving. I, being very idiotic, did not notice it and continued to sit in front of him and smile. His eyes opened and I shot back and was now against the wall. "What are you doing?" Pierre asked with a very confused expression on his face. "What am I doing? You're sleeping on my floor. What are YOU doing?" I asked in a forceful tone. "Oh… um… well…" he was blushing "I came over here and saw you collapse so I brought you here…" he looked away, he was obviously embarrassed. Damn it, why did her have to be so cute?! I stuttered out the only words possible "thank you." "N-no problem" he said "but you should get in bed and rest, you have a fever." It made me happy that he worried about me. I did what I was told and got in my bed. "Well, bye" Pierre said. Wait, I don't want you to go. He started to leave. I felt dizzy. My conscience was slowly drifting away from me. I reached and grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and I felt these words escape from my lips "don't go."

______________________________________________________________________________

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CURSE YOU CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for not uploading for a while! I promise to upload sooner because this cliffhanger makes me want to right.

Disclaimer-I do not own harvest moon or it's characters


	5. sleepover

Pierre's POV:

"_Don't go."_

The words were still ringing in my head. I couldn't believe Chelsea would say those words. In fact, I was unsure she said them. "Wh-what?" I asked her just to be sure I heard her right.

"Don't go leave me alone Pierre." Was she really serious? "O-OK…But just to talk care of you until you feel better. Do you want anything to eat?" "Can I have soup?" "Sure, because soup helps you get well….I think" I was never good with medical stuff. I went to her kitchen to make her the soup and could feel her staring at me. I turned around and asked "why are you staring at me?" "I just noticed…" she paused "you're not wearing your hat today." "Well, you still have it from the snow festival" I forgot that she still had my hat. "I think you look better without your hat" Chelsea stated simply. I blushed. For some reason that made me happy. I went back to making the soup. I finished quickly and took the soup to her "here you go." "Thank you" she took the soup and finished it quickly. She soon fell asleep.

Since she was asleep I looked around her house. I noticed how big it was and that she had a second bed. I also noticed a bookshelf. I went over to the bookshelf figuring I could read until she wakes up. "……..Why is this mostly manga?" Although the books were mostly manga there were some novels among them. I looked only at those since I was never too fond of manga. I looked at the titles of the books until one caught my eye. _Diary_. I thought hard for a moment. I shouldn't read it, it's an invasion of someone's privacy…..but who would ever know? I reached for the book still wondering if I should read it. But my mind was made up. I grabbed the book and sat down on the floor. I opened up the cover of the book and on the first page it said

_Chelsea's Diary_

_Year four of Sunshine Island_

Oh yeah, Chelsea's been here for three years so this is the most current one. So there must be one for the other three years too. Well I might as well read this one since it has to do with this year. I opened up to page one.

_Spring 1__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_The New Year's festival was so fun! I went with Julia, Lanna and Natalie. They keep bugging me about getting a boyfriend and I just think they need to shut up. I will get one when I am good and ready. Now back to the festival. I loved eating the rice cakes! Julia said I ate too many and I'm gonna get fat and I just wanna say "WHO CARES?" I work on a farm so I get plenty of exercise!_

_Bye Bye, Chelsea_

I flipped through the pages trying to find a more interesting entry. I stumbled across an entry that caught my eye.

_Spring 25__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Denny took me out to dinner last night. It wasn't like a date, he's Lanna's boyfriend for goodness sake! But he is kind of cute…….no he is not! Lanna thinks he is cute and that is it! My head is exploding right now. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, he just thinks we are friends. Yeah, and that's what I think too! We are just friends….Maybe……_

_What am I gonna do, Chelsea_

This entry angered me and saddened me at the same time. "I see, she likes Denny….I hate him more than usual right now. But wait! There could be a different entry saying she doesn't like him anymore!" I quickly flipped through the diary hoping with so much optimism that there would be that entry. I found it! I read the date "_winter 12"_ that's when we decided the Valentines Day dance, that's yesterday! I read the entry.

_Winter 12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Denny is officially stupid. The whole town got together and he decided to have a "valentines day dance." Uggg! I was perfectly content with giving a guy chocolate and then going home, I don't want to go to a dance! Well….it's not like I don't want to go, it's just….no one will ask me._

That's not true Chelsea!

_Everyone has girlfriends except for Pierre….but he would never ask me….. I'm not pretty and I don't have a nice figure. No one will ever like me…_

That's not true Chelsea! You are the most beautiful girl on this island!

_Julia keeps urging me to get a boyfriend but no one would want me to their girlfriend._

I would die to be your boyfriend!

_Well, no use moping about. I'm going to go play in the snow and forget about this!_

_Until next time, Chelsea_

Chelsea do you really think that? You can't possibly think that. You are a wonderful person, that's why you have so many friends. And if the other guys didn't have girlfriends they would line up to be your boyfriend….or at least I would. I looked over at Chelsea. She was still asleep and I felt sorry for her to think like that. I looked at the clock. Wow, eight o'clock already. I should be leaving soon. I walked over to Chelsea so I could tell her that I'm leaving. "Bye Chelsea, I should be going now. And wake up! You should at least have dinner or something." I apparently woke her up because she fidgeted and sat up rubbing her eyes. "I thought I told you to stay with me."

I was shocked by these words. She really meant it. "But it's getting late and I should go home for the night" that was the best excuse I could come up with, then she said words that shocked me even more "Then stay here for the night."

I looked at her, almost unable to speak. Her face looked red and she had this hopeful expression that I would say yes. I think she is delusional, like she's not in control or she's unconscious of what she's saying, like she's drunk without alcohol. Julia told me that she reads these kinds of scenarios in her romance books. I thought that it was stupid and would never happen in real life, guess I was wrong.

"What?" I asked, amazed that I didn't stutter "I can't." "Why not?" she asked, obviously not going to let me leave without a fight. "Well" I started to answer her "you need to rest and where would I possibly sleep?" "You can sleep in that bed" she pointed to the extra bed near her that I noticed before. "Well… I……." I tried to think of another excuse but my mind was blank. I looked at her pleading face and gave in "all right." She smiled and turned over to go back to sleep. What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to die! Well I guess I should go to sleep. I took off my shoes and walked over to the extra bed. I don't think I will be able to go to sleep though. I got in the bed and since I was tired I fell asleep faster than expected.

Chelsea's POV

_BOOM!_ I shot out of bed when I heard the thunder. It's not like I'm afraid of thunder or anything but my dog is in my horse shed tonight so I have no one to protect me. _BOOM! _The thunder stuck again and I jumped. O-OK, so I'm afraid of thunder. But I have no one to protect me. My mind clicked. Pierre! I turned around and saw the little blonde boy sleeping peacefully in the other bed I bought. My conscience was leaving me again and I got up and walked over to where Pierre was sleeping and without knowing it I climbed into bed with him. It wasn't perverted or anything, I just wanted to feel safe. I held on to him and I think he was having a dream because he held on to me. I feel so safe. The thunder "boomed" again but I felt so safe that I didn't even budge. And just like those cheesy romance novels Julia reads, I literally feel asleep in his arms.

-----------

The sunlight steamed through the window. My eyes slowly opened to the chirping of the birds. "SHUT UP BIRDS, I WANT TO SLEEP!" Ugggg, now I'm fully awake. My eyes widened when I looked in front of me to see Pierre holding me while sleeping. WHAT THE HECK????!!!!! Why is Pierre here sleeping in my bed?! OH MY GOSH HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! I am totally freaking out! I should get up but… I feel so safe here. I… I don't want to leave his arms (goddess that sounds corny). I hugged him tightly as if to make sure this wasn't a dream. I love him so much. But wait a minute… what about the bet. _"If I get you to fall in love with me within one month…"_ This means I lost. Crap! Why did I have to accept this bet?! Stupid competitiveness. But-but wait a minute, I don't love him. Yeah, this is merely a crush and that means I did not lose! Yay! Now, all that means is that I have to suppress my feelings until this bet is over. How many days is that? Let's see….it's been fifteen days already…so there's fifteen more to go. I felt Pierre move and heard him mumble "Shut up birds I want to sleep." I said the exact same thing but louder. "Hehehehe"

Pierre's POV

I woke up tired. Even though I fell asleep faster than I expected I still had a hard time falling asleep. "Shut up birds I want to sleep" I mumbled. I heard giggling and opened my eyes to see Chelsea right across from me. It took me a while to process things in my brain. After a minute or two I finally responded. "What?! Wait a minute, why are we in the same bed?!" Chelsea flinched at the sudden loudness of my voice and then responded with a smile "I have no idea." That was a very useless answer. "Well, I suppose we should get up" Chelsea said "I'll go make breakfast." I got up and looked at the calendar. "Oh yeah, today's the Valentine's Day dance." Chelsea seemed to freeze when I said those words. I thought back to the diary entry where she was all depressed about it. She went back to making breakfast like everything was normal but I could tell she was a little depressed.

"Okay, breakfast is ready!" Chelsea said in a happy tone and gestured for me to sit down at the table. We sat down and started to eat and there was a very awkward silence. I decided to start a conversation but I was cut off by Chelsea starting one instead. "You know, I can't remember anything from yesterday" I knew it! "What exactly happened?" I recalled it in my brain "let's see, I saw you faint, I took you to your house, you woke up, I made you soup, you went to sleep, I-" I stopped myself from saying that I read her diary. "You what?" Chelsea asked. I had to think of something fast "I waited a little bit, then it got late and I went to tell you I was leaving. Then you told me not to go and to stay here for the night." Chelsea blushed. "Did I really say that?" she asked in disbelief. "Y-yeah" I said, blushing myself. "Hmmmm" she said, obviously thinking "That still doesn't explain why we were in the same bed." "Well, nothing happened so I guess it isn't really a big deal" I said sheepishly. There was another awkward silence until I heard Chelsea mutter something. "Thank you." I looked up to see that her face was bright red. "No problem" I said my face turning red also.

We ate our breakfast in silence. I should say something. I know I should, but what. I thought back to the calendar. "Are you going to the dance tonight?" Chelsea was a bit shocked at my words, but answered anyway "that's tonight isn't it? I'm not going." She looked a little depressed by this. I kept the conversation going "why not?" "No one asked me." Okay, this is my chance to ask. It is the whole reason I came here. "Really? That's too bad. W-would it be okay if you came with me? B-but I guess it's okay if you do-." "I'll go." I was shocked by her answer. I thought for sure she would say no. I couldn't contain my excitement. I thought for sure I heard wrong. "Really?!" She nodded and I had a big smile on my face. Chelsea giggled and was blushing. My eyes must have been deceiving me because I thought for sure I saw her smile too.

After writing this I thought to myself "why did I put so much fluffy-ish crap in this?" Oh well. Forgive me for my spelling/grammer mistakes. Now it's time for my impression of a narrator from a superhero cartoon, a-hem. Will Chelsea be able to suppress her feelings? What will happen at the valentines day dance? And why the heck is there mistletoe?!


	6. valentine's day

Chelsea's POV:

Giggles could be heard throughout the island or at least throughout the farm as the girls were getting ready for the dance. There was still a few hours until 6:00 (when the dance started) so me and the girls were just hanging out and having our "happy happy fun day" (A/N: what a wonderful name.). The girls were watching TV while I was writing in my diary. Julia looked my way, got up, and started walking towards me. Oh crap. I don't want her to read my diary. I quickly closed my diary and shoved it under my pillow.

"Wacha' writtin'~?" Julia said in a sing-song voice.

"Nuthin'~" I replied in the same tone.

"Really? Then what's under your pillow?" She quickly snatched my diary from under my pillow and began flipping through the pages.

"Hey! Give it back!" I demanded but she didn't listen. The two other girls began to notice and come over here as well.

"Hey, what's that?" Lanna asked.

"It's Chelsea's d-i-a-r-y" Julia said and showed the cover to everyone as they went "ooooh~" in unison.

"I wonder if it has anything about Pierre in it?" Natalie said as she grabbed the book from Julia and began looking for anything that could give the slightest hint of how I felt about Pierre.

"W-why would it say anything about him?!" I shouted and grabbed the book away with amazing speed.

"Ooooooh~, so it does have something about him" Lanna said and grabbed the book back with even more amazing speed. She opened to the page I was writing. My face bushed. Oh crap. "Hmmm… Let's see…" she started reading from the book. "Dear diary, I woke up in the same bed as Pierre this morning and totally freaked out. We still had our cloths on so it's obvious that we didn't do anything but….why do I feel kinda sad about that? Wait, when did I become so perverted?! Pierre didn't have his hat on today which made him look uber cute. I'm so happy that he asked me to the dance tonight but my whole 'suppress my feelings so I can win the bet' plan is totally dead. Ugg… I'm losing big time. That's where it ends."

"OMG" Lanna, Natalie, and Julia said simultaneously.

"So you do love Pierre!" Julia exclaimed.

"No I do not!" I screamed, my face turning beat red.

"Your diary says otherwise" Natalie said with a smirk.

"Well what does it know?" I managed to spit out.

"A lot considering you wrote it" Lanna answered.

"Looks like Chelsea lost the bet… I'll go tell Pierre!" Julia said in a cheery voice.

"Oh no you won't!"

"Why not? It is so obvious to anyone with eyes that you love him."

"And that's just it. It is not 'love' but a crush."

"Aha! You admitted you have feelings for him!" Lanna exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. I do admit that I have feelings for him but it is not love. And according to the bet I need to fall in love with him, not have a silly little crush."

"But why keep going on like this?" Natalie asked "Why not just tell Pierre that you lost the bet and live happily ever after?"

"Yes that would seem easy but you forgot that I happen to be very competitive and that I will not give up until I win."

"If you give up you may not win the bet but you will win Pierre" Lanna stated.

"I don't know…… I doubt he loves me" I said getting very depressed. The girls just stood there giving me a dumbstruck look.

"Are you serious?" Natalie asked.

"She can't be" Lanna said.

"I think she is" Julia said. After she said that she walked over to me, pulled on my ear, and started yelling in it. "EARTH TO CHELSEA! PIERRE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! WHY ELSE WOULD HE SUGGEST THIS STUPID BET?!"

"M-maybe he really wants to know my miso soup recipe?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Listen Chelsea" Julia said, not shouting anymore "first of all, Pierre is a professional chef slash gourmet-thing. I think he knows how to make soup. Second, the bet was to make you fall in LOVE with him. That was practically a confession telling you he wants you to feel the same way back. Can you really be that dense?"

"So P-Pierre really does l-love me" I said softly to myself, my face turning red as I let this all set in.

"So you finally get it. Good. Now, let's get ready for this dance!"

"Yeah!" we all said in unison and punched our fists in the air.

Pierre's POV:

I walked to the farm where my date awaited, thoughts running wild through my head. Mostly about this bet which I was probably losing. But she did agree to go to the dance with me. And the other night when she was sick she asked me to stay with her. But she wasn't really thinking then. I approached the farm and heard the multiple voices of girls. That means Julia, Natalie, and Lanna were there. They're gonna do something, I just know it. I knocked on the door and Chelsea came out looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps and white lace at the bottom. Chelsea smiled and blushed… well, I did too. Just then Julia popped up behind Chelsea.

"Hey Pierre!" she said in a cheery voice "Hey, guess what. Chelsea-" she was cut off by Chelsea putting her hand over Julia's mouth. She quickly jerked her hand away and started to rub it on her dress.

"Eww! You licked my hand!" Chelsea screeched.

"Sorry" Julia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey look, Pierre's here" Natalie said from the back of the house and her and Lanna came running out to join the party.

"Oooooooh~" Lanna said "Pierre's not wearing his hat. That's good, ain't it Chelsea!" Chelsea slapped her upside the head and smiled at her while she said "Lanna, please shut up."

"Aww~. Don't be so hard on them Chelsea. They were just trying to help." Natalie said.

"Help what? All they did was lick my hand and embarrass me!" Chelsea said in a very angry voice. "C'mon Pierre, let's go!" she grabbed my hand and stormed off with me trying my best to keep up.

We reached Eliot's house when she finally decided to slow down. She turned around to face me. "I'm sorry" she said "sometimes they just frustrate me so much" she did a fake laugh to show that she was okay but I didn't buy it. We continued to walk towards the meadow (where the dance was) and I looked down and noticed that she was still holding my hand. She must have noticed this too because she quickly let go of my hand and muttered "sorry" under her breath, her turning red.

"I-It's okay" I said as I grabbed her hand which made both of our faces turn redder than before but we didn't pull our hands away and walked quietly to the meadow. Once we got there we both gasped in aw on how different it looked from the ordinary meadow we were used to. There were hearts everywhere, which I thought was kinda cheesy but since it was Valentine's Day it got an exception. There was music playing and people dancing everywhere. A fast song was playing and I jokingly bowed and said "care to dance, milady?" in a totally fake British accent. "Why certainly" she replied in the same fake accent. She put one hand on my shoulder and I put one hand on her waist and we clasped our two remaining hands together. We spun around very fast while I said while I sang "la la la la la la la la la." We did this for a while until we got very dizzy and we fell and sat on the ground laughing hard.

"Hahahahaha…. That was so fun!" Chelsea yelled.

"Yeah it was!" I shouted back. We overcame our dizziness just in time for a new song. A slow song. We both stood up and I asked seriously this time if she wanted to dance and she said yes. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist and we swayed back and forth. During the song Denny came over.

"Hey Chelsea can you come with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Okay" she answered. She waved goodbye and then left with Denny. I stood there for a second and then realized something very important. He stole my date. After all this time I finally get a date with Chelsea and he takes her away! I am going to kill him. I hate him so much I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. It was Lanna.

"Come with me Pierre" Lanna stated simply as she started to drag me to an unknown destination.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I complained but I got no answer. We soon reached our destination. It was under and of the big trees at the edge of the meadow. Soon after I arrived with Denny pulling her.

"Denny! Why did you drag me here?!" Chelsea shouted.

"Hi Chelsea" Lanna said.

"Oh hi Lanna...And Pierre. You got dragged here too?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Lanna, please answer my question. Why did you guys drag us here?"

"Look up" Lanna said as she pointed to the trees. Chelsea and I both looked up and exclaimed at the same time "MISTLTOE?!"

"Wait a minute! It isn't even Christmas yet!" I yelled.

"Yeah, why is there mistletoe on Valentine's Day?!" Chelsea backed me up.

"We are speeding up the bet process"

"W-what! Lanna! I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Chelsea shouted.

I see… So she doesn't want to kiss me. Well the whole point of this bet was to make her fall in love with me. I need to be confidence! I summoned up all my courage and kissed her and to my surprise she didn't pull away but kissed back. We pulled apart. Lanna was smiling and Denny looked shocked.

"Whoa dude, I didn't think you would actually kiss her" Denny said in disbelief.

"Way to go Pierre!" Lanna shouted like a cheerleader. I looked at Chelsea who was blushing madly while looking at the ground, I could have sworn she was smiling.

The dance ended quickly and I walked Chelsea home. I would have been happy is time stopped with Chelsea and me walking hand in hand down the road. We reached her house very quickly.

"Thank you for walking me home" Chelsea said "I had a great time."

"Me too" I said. I looked at Chelsea. She looked as if she was waiting for something. I leaned towards her and kissed her. "Good night" I said quietly as we parted. I waved goodbye and left.

Authors note: I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in ever! I thank any of you who are still actually reading this! I promise I'll try to update more quickly but I am known to procrastinate. Please forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. I try my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or it's characters


	7. house

Pierre's POV:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Uggg….. Who the heck is making so much noise so early in the morning?! I got out of bed and dragged myself over to where my clock was. I had to stare at it for a minute for it to become un-blurry. 10:30. Wait a minute. 10:30?! It's so late… what day is it? Winter 23rd. And it feels like just yesterday it was the dance where I boldly kissed Chelsea under the mistletoe (I was actually very happy about that. I'm making progress! Go me!). I blushed at the memory. I quickly got dressed and heard voices outside. I "casually" leaned against my front door to what was being said and by whom.

"C'mon, Charlie! Let's go get Pierre to play with us!" a little girl's voice said. That's Eliza! Oh no, I don't want to play house. I always have to be the child. I know! I'll just pretend I'm not home. "Pierre! Open the door and come play with us!" Eliza shouted as she banged on the door. "Nobody's home" I said in a high pitched voice. I was hoping that since they were just kids they would buy it and leave. "Pierre, we know you're in there. So just come out and play with us!"

"Go get someone else!"

"We already did! We got Chelsea but it's more fun with more people!" They got Chelsea too? Well, at least I won't be surrounded by little kids and maybe she will stop them from making me the child. "Fine, I give up." I opened the door to face the children. "Yay! Let's play house!" Eliza cheered. She then looked up at me with a curious face "why do you always wear that hat?" That was random. "Yeah, take it off!" Charlie said. "Well, you see, I don't want-"Chelsea interrupted me. "Let's help Pierre take off his hat, shall we?" she then ran over to me, grabbed my hat, and ran way.

"Hey give me my hat back!"

She turned around and replaced her bandana with my hat. "Not gonna happen!" she stuck her tongue out and continued running. "But now I have no hat! What am I supposed to wear on my head?!" I started running, ignoring my stupid question.

"Here, have this!" She threw something at my feet and I stopped to look at it. It was her red bandana. I, being that I have clearly lost my mind, put the bandana on my head. "Wait a minute! What the heck am I doing!?" I screamed at the sky and threw the bandana on the ground. I continued to run after her.

Wow, Chelsea is really fast! The chasing never seemed to stop and we ended up in the meadow. Now where is she…AHA! I could barely see her hiding behind a tree in the back of the meadow. Now all I have to do is sneak up behind her and-

"Hey, Pierre! Did you find Chelsea yet?" Charlie yelled in the loudest voice he could possibly have had from the meadow entrance. Chelsea obviously heard this, because she slowly moved from tree to tree. Hmmm… should I sneak up or run at full force. Well, she already knows I'm here so I guess I'll… "ATTACK!" I screamed as I ran towards Chelsea at full force. She saw this and started to run back to the entrance. To do this she had to pass me. YES! My chance! I turned around right as she passed me. Reached out to grab my hat but she was fast and I managed to grab the bottom of her shirt.

"KYAAAAAA!" That was the scream of Chelsea falling to the ground and me falling on top of her.

"Are you okay!?" was the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth. "Unnnnn…." That mumble, I'm guessing, was her response. "P-Pierre"

*enter cheesy romance movie music*

"Can you…" Yeah? "Can you… please get off of me?" I then remembered that I was on top of her (how did I forget) and got off as quickly as I could. "I'm so sorry!" I said in my state of embarrassed panic as I helped her off the ground. "Hey, Pierre! I found your hat!" Charlie picked up my hat which apparently fell on the ground and gave it to me.

I took my hat and placed it on my head. "Ha!" I laughed at Chelsea. "I got my hat back!" Chelsea stuck her tough out in a playful way and I smiled at how cute it was. "Pierre, play house with us!" Eliza shouted as I thought of how random that was.

"I don't want to play house" I said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to be the freakin' child!" I shouted at Eliza. Why do kids ask so many damn questions? I looked down at Eliza and saw tears welling up in her eyes. Oh crap, I just screamed at a little kid. I kneeled down until I was as tall as her and tried to stop her from crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said in a soft and calm voice "I just really hate being the child but I will play house if I don't have to be. The frown on her face quickly turned into a smile as she shouted "Yay! We get to play house!"

"Okay, since Pierre doesn't want to be the child we will switch our pretending parts" Eliza said as if she were in charge of everything "Me and Charlie will be the kids while Chelsea and Pierre will be the Parents."

"Yay! Sounds like a plan" Chelsea said as she clapped her hands together.

Phew. At least I don't have to be the child. But wait, if Chelsea and I are the parents doesn't it mean that we are married? I am thinking about it too much. Even though I tried not to think about it I still did. I blushed so much I looked like a tomato (wow, no one used that line before:P). I know that this is a game and all but I like the idea of actually being married to Chelsea.

"Are you okay Pierre?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Chelsea looking at me with a worried expression.

"You look all red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, it's nothing." I turned away as fast as I could.

"C'mon people! Let's play!" Eliza shouted at us with her bossy attitude.

---------

After a large amount of time being spent on Eliza telling everyone what to do, we finally started to play and I am so bored I could scream. With practically a whole script made up I played the role of the working father. Chelsea played the part of the housewife and Eliza and Charlie were the two children.

"I'm home…from work" I said as I walked from a not-so-far away place towards where everyone else was.

"Welcome home, Darling!" Chelsea exclaimed as she jumped on me for a hug. She was such an energetic wife. "How was work, dear?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, same old same old."

"That's great" Chelsea gave a really cute smile when she said this.

"Dinner time, dinner time!" Eliza and Charlie shouted simultaneously.

"Well apparently it's dinner time" I said sarcastically as we all gathered around our imaginary food. We all started to pretend eat our imaginary food when Eliza stopped us and declared that Chelsea must "feed me".

"What?" I stated blankly.

"She has to feed you." Eliza said for the second time. "It is what all couples do… that's what Julia said."

I knew Julia would have something to do with this. Chelsea turned to me and held out an imaginary fork that would potentially have food on it and said "Say ahh." And I did, but only because she had an irresistibly cute smile!

The game went on for what seemed like forever and since it was getting dark we decided to stop. Chelsea and I walked Charlie and Eliza home and then I walked Chelsea home.

As we came to a stop in front of her house I remembered that the starry night festival was tomorrow and I decided that I was going to ask Chelsea.

"Chelsea, do you want to, um, spend the starry night festival with me?" I asked while looking at my feet. Since I was looking at my feet I didn't see her reaction but heard her mumble "yes" and then the quiet sound of the opening and closing of her door.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon!

I finally managed to update! Big thanks to the readers :)


End file.
